


Roses for a smile

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Reader Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon-Could you write a Female!Reader x Vanya where Reader is one of the 43 not raised by Reginald and has plant control as her ability? Reader likes to grow roses spontaneously for Vanya.





	Roses for a smile

You were lucky enough to finish your shift at the florist that yo worked at earlier than you had anticipated today, this meant that you had enough time to get to the small, somewhat dark and dreary apartment that belonged to your girlfriend. She had given you an extra key to her apartment a year into dating each other, you didn’t use it too much, only ever to surprise her and make her as happy as you could when you know that she’s having a bad day.

As soon as you stepped through the door of her apartment, you shrugged your wet coat off and hung it on one of the hooks behind the door, dropping your bag to the floor beneath your coat. The usually quiet apartment had a somber air to it, which was unusual in and of itself, but the quiet grumbling that came from the kitchen, along with the odd clattering and rattling sounds seemed so out of place for this time of day as Vanya is usually else where.

“Vanya?” You called out cautiously to whoever or whatever may be possibly making the noises in the kitchen as you moved into the small living room of the apartment. Another loud banging noise and a grumble echoed from the kitchen which was soon followed by another loud noise. 

When there no reply came you inched towards the kitchen ever so slowly, “are you home Vanya?” You asked, reaching out for the closest thing to a weapon that you could potentially use if the possible intruder were to attack. Said weapon being an empty vase that you had gotten for Vanya to put all the flowers that you grow for her in - considering she didn’t have one when the two of you started dating and had to use a mug to put them in.

The squeaking sound of shoes against the tiled kitchen floor gained your attention, raising the blue vase above your head you sucked in a deep breath of air when Vanya suddenly poked her head around the door way, a dark brow raised at you. “Of course I am home,” she suddenly spoke, startling you ever so slightly that you fumbled with the vase above your head before you carefully placed the fragile object onto the closest side. 

Letting out a puff of air that you hadn’t realised you had been holding up until this point. “What are you doing home so early? I thought you had practice and some other things to do today?” You questioned, moving the rest of the way from the living room and into the small kitchen, the mess of pots and pans that scattered across the few counter tops caught your eye.

“I had to see my family today.” She trailed off slowly and turned back around on her feet, wandering back over to the mess of pots and pans, from the corner of your eyes you eyed her quietly, your lips pursed as you followed her farther into the kitchen with your hands on your hips. 

She didn’t sound at all happy about visiting her family, you never knew why but you didn’t want to force her to tell you all about it. “Was it that bad?” Vanya turned and pressed her back against the kitchen counter, her knuckles paling as she gripped at the light grey counter behind her, tipping her head back, yet another groan of frustration escaped from her throat. The already gloomy expression on her face turned into a darker one as soon as you had asked her the question.

“They’re acting as if I am child for still being mad at our dad.” She started, frowning more as she slowly dropped her head down to look you in the eyes, your hand behind your back, listening to what she has to say intently, “and when they aren’t mad at me about that then they’re mad at me for some other things.”

If there was one thing that you knew about Vanya and her family it was that her relationship to them had become very strained over the years. “I’m sorry,” you muttered wistfully to her, silently wishing that you could do something to help her with her family problems - but that would require her talking to you about her problems or even introducing you to her other siblings. 

“Its fine” she brushed it off with a shrug of her shoulders and turned back around. You bit your cheek, lowering your eyes to the floor as a thought came to mind; flowers.

Flowers always made her smile, especially flowers that you grow for her by the use of your powers. She had always said they were the most beautiful roses she had ever seen.

They weren’t hard to make, and it never took you long to make them. You cupped your hands, concentrating on growing a rose from your hands. Your eyebrows knitted together, your tongue poking out of the corners of your lips as you stared at the beautiful red rose that grew from your hands. You couldn’t feel it much nowadays, but when you started off it hurt like crazy - there’s always a draw back when it came to yours and other peoples powers.

Once the rose had been fully formed, you held it between your right index finger and thumb being ever so careful to avoid the thorns. You quietly moved to stand behind her, leaving enough of a gap so that you could lean around her, your right arm wrapping her around her so that you could hold the rose up to her face, a grin crossing your lips. 

“A rose for a smile?” You asked in a sweet voice.


End file.
